Stonehenge
Stonehenge is the third Ylvis video produced for I Kveld Med Ylvis. It premiered during the Halloween special of the talk show (Season 1, episode 13) aired on 31 October 2011. Stonehenge is an epic power ballad featuring solo vocals from Vegard, accompanied at the end by a gospel choir. Stonehenge was the first track known to have been produced by Lars Devik of PhatCat Studios; as a result, its production is markedly more polished than the previous two songs produced for I kveld Med Ylvis, namely Work It and La Det På Is. The story of Stonehenge Stonehenge is an epic ballad about Vegard's obsession with Stonehenge, the prehistoric monument found in the county of Wiltshire, Great Britain. During the Halloween special of I kveld med Ylvis, Vegard makes several attempts to engage his co-stars in the subject of Stonehenge. His first reference occurs early in the show, when he likens the 'mystery' of Halloween to the mystery of Stonehenge. He is immediately shut down by Bård, who proclaims that "Stonehenge is a thing many people just don't quite understand". Vegard is shown quietly seething as his brother explains this. Later on in the show, Vegard attempts to revisit the topic again, but Bård tells him to 'let go' of Stonehenge. transcript of conversation courtesy of [http://lundsdotter.tumblr.com/tagged/ikmy%20translations Lundsdotter] Bård: "We have worked together for eleven years, and in a lot of those years you have talked about Stonehenge; can't you just go on Wikipedia, look it up, and be finished with it?" Vegard: "The thing about Stonehenge is you can go on Wikipedia and read lots about it, but even though there are one million visitors Stonehenge every year, nobody knows why those stones were dragged from Wales and erected in that ring right there". '' ''Bård: "Yes, I understand that. But right now you're at work. Let it go. We've got other things to focus on". Following this discourse, Bård quickly changes the topic to discuss the football team Brann, but as Bård and Calle continue this conversation, the camera pans to Vegard looking wistfully into the distance as the opening bars of Stonehenge are played and the video begins. Video The video for Stonehenge was filmed at numerous locations across Oslo, with the final scenes shot at Stonehenge in Wiltshire, England.In the opening scene, Vegard is shown deep in thought as his co-stars Bård and Calle continue their conversation. Vegard sings about his successful life and career. However, although he is adored by thousands he is plagued with questions about the meaning of Stonehenge. Throughout the second verse he goes on further to explain that his home life is equally successful to his work life. He has a beautiful adoring wife and children and is a great cook. However, despite his wife freely bestowing him with affection and sexual acts in the kitchen, he continues to ponder the mystery of Stonehenge. We see that his questions keep him awake at night, and as his wife sleeps peacefully beside him he purports some alternative theories for the meaning of Stonehenge, questioning whether it could possibly be a giant birthday cake or a poorly-fortified prison. Finally driven over the edge with burning curiosity, we see Vegard rushing to the monument itself, covering some of the distance on foot. He proclaims that he would give all he has to know the secrets of Stonehenge, including his beloved Honda Civic. Props and merchandise Vegard is seen throughout the video holding, wearing or looking at various pieces of Stonehenge merchandise, including (in order of appearance): * A triathlon stonehenge necklace (similar to this one) * An orange stonehenge lollipop * A tattered photograph of Stonehenge, that appears to have been repeatedly folded and unfolded * 'The Amazing Pop-up Stonehenge' book * A mini resin model of Stonehenge * A Stonehenge Est. 3000 BC Red T-Shirt * A glitter snowglobe Live performances Stonehenge has been a regular fixture on Ylvis's live appearances, both for private concerts and as part of The Expensive Jacket Tour. In live performances of the song, Vegard often takes centre stage while Bård plays guitar along with the rest of the band. Vegard is frequetly accompanied by a group of backing singers. The most notable live performance of the song was an adapted version performed at Melodifestivalen 2015. In this version, the lyrics centre around how Vegard has been offered 'millions' to perform on Swedish TV; yet continues to be plagued by the eternal mystery of Stonehenge. In this version, Bård performs the second verse, in which it is revealed that Vegard now has two wives (played by Swedish sister duo Lili and Susie). Controversy The performance at Melodifestivalen 2015 sparked controversy, as the background video portrayed both women simulating a sex act on Vegard. The clip was subsequently cut to appear less suggestive, and Lili and Susie distanced themselves from the controversy. Stonehenge live at Melodifestivalen 2015: